


Valentine’s Can Wait

by tonkystank



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Stim Toys, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, adoration, overwhelming romantic feelings, remus sanders has a lot of feelings, remus sanders is a tease, tell me if I forgot to tag anything, this is so soft y’all omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and they’ve both got plans.But those can wait.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Valentine’s Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this like right after I woke up so if it’s not good you know why 
> 
> Tws: just some implied sexual content (Remus being a fuckin tease and he knows it) but that’s all I can think of! Tell me if you want me to tag any tws!

Soft sunlight flittered in as Remus hummed, hiding his eyes from the frankly rude sun, slowly waking up from whatever nightmare he was having. He was pressed up against something warm, and he racked his brain for a minute to try and remember what it was before remembering  _ oh yeah, that's my fucking boyfriend. _

Remus moved his head up to see Janus slowly waking up, heterochromatic eyes fluttering open as his brows furrow. Remus's heart fluttered; how could one person be so fucking  _ cute? _ Remus once again thanks whatever God is out there that he gets to wake up to this everyday.

"Morning, Jan," Remus said, his voice croaky with sleep as he maneuvered himself to basically straddle Janus. Janus blinked sleepily, trying to wake up fully. 

"And a lovely morning to you too, Remus. Why are you on top of me?" Despite his question, Janus's hands went to both of his thighs. The pressure there kind of made Remus's head swim.

"You remember what day it is, two dicks?" 

Janus's face scrunched up a little at the nickname but thought for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah. Valentine's day, one of the made up holidays that really no one cares about. Yes, I remember." 

"Well, even if it is made up, I've got something for you." 

Remus shifted a bit on Janus's lap, making him shiver and hold him just a little more tightly, his eyes darkening, very much awake now. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Remus leaned forward and smiled dangerously, watching Janus's eyes darken even more and he got the sudden (but not uncommon) urge to make him come apart, tear away that innocence and reveal the sinner underneath. He could feel a stirring in his lower gut at Janus's darkened eyes and the pressure on his thighs.

But he can't do it, not yet. He's got other things planned today. So he leans in closer, just enough to let their lips  _ barely  _ brush, and when Janus leans closer to kiss him Remus leans back, to keep him wanting  _ more. _

"Not yet, J-anus. That's saved for later." Janus growled ( _ holy shit that's really hot) _ and slapped his thigh, but his eyes were twinkling.

"You're such a tease, you little brat. Well, fortunately for you I definitely  _ don't  _ have things planned for today as well."

Remus thinks he knows what he's planning, because a few days ago Janus forgot to put away chewy stim toys that he accidentally left on his desk, and Janus doesn't  _ use those,  _ so that means Janus got them just for him and-

and-

God damnit, that's so fucking nice. He was horny just a second ago, why is that gone? Why does he now feel like his heart is overwhelmed with fondness and adoration and  _ love?  _ The stark change took even him by surprise and he kinda feels like he's going to get whiplash.

Remus thought of his actual gift for Janus later- Janus had pointed out all the types of poisonous fauna in the imagination and how he thought they were cool, so Remus was gonna make a bouquet out of them (and inside was gonna be his living, beating heart). It's straight (hah) out of something from Roman's book, which,  _ ew,  _ but he thought Janus would appreciate it.

But a bouquet of flowers wasn't something Janus could use everyday. He knows that Remus has sensory issues and likes to chew on things and it helps him emotionally and- he took the time to summon them even though neither of them are good at summoning things, and-

_ and- _

Janus took notice of Remus's quiet and frowned, concern in his eyes. "Re? Are you alright?"

His hand moved up to cup Remus's face as he nodded, suddenly almost to tears, what the  _ fuck _ . "Yeah, Jan, I'm good, i-i just, uh-" Remus clears his throat and hopes Janus doesn't hear the wobbling of his voice, "I just, uh, I love you a lot." Being open and vulnerable and  _ sappy _ like this isn't Remus's thing, but Janus has always had that effect on him, and right now he kind of feels like he's going to explode.

Janus's face softened as a soft blush appeared on the human side of his face, and he looks at Remus with what can only be described as pure love, making Remus's heart skip a beat. 

"Oh, starlight," The nickname made his breath catch, "I love you too. Very much." 

Remus swore he wasn't, that he was gonna save all the action for tonight, but he couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing Janus for all his worth. 

It wasn't heated, or intense, or anything that Remus might have wanted just a few minutes ago. This was soft and slow and filled with promises for the future, and Janus tasted like morning breath but its okay, because Remus loves it and he loves  _ him _ .

The kiss broke after a few minutes, with Janus carding a hand through Remus's hair. Janus motioned for Remus to scoot forward a bit so Janus could lay his head on his chest, and Remus could put his chin in his hair.

Remus took a shaky breath to try and get rid of the pure  _ emotion  _ in his chest. He kissed Janus's crimson hair, not so subtly inhaling, making Janus chuckle.

"Let's stay here for a bit, okay, darling?" Janus spoke softly into his chest. "We can get to the festivities later on."

Remus nodded, even though Janus couldn't see it. "Okay." His voice was softer than usual, "I love you."

Janus breathed out a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer to Remus's chest, laying his head on his collarbone. "I love you too."

Janus was right; the gifts and other things could wait.

He's good right here, in the soft sunlight with Janus's breath against his collarbone.

He's  _ loved. _

And that's enough for now. 


End file.
